


【乌冬】胸

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: Shinhwa [4]
Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo
Series: Shinhwa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763560





	【乌冬】胸

二毛愿意咬万妮的胸，肌肉饱胀的咬起来特别满足，胸前的小颗粒咬起来还能磨或者嘬两下，所以万妮胸口那总是特别多牙印，有时候饭们起哄让脱衣服，不是不想脱，是不能脱，因为有印记


End file.
